Dance With Me
by Major27
Summary: Two groups, Orphan and Child, were once one. A split has started a war between them. Who will come out on top? Shiznat. *Updated chapter 4*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any of the characters.

Authors note: No idea where I'm going with this. It has just been sitting on my computer for about a year or so. I will probably be slow on updating so if anyone likes this story, I apologize in advance.

--

The stars where shining brightly, but dark storm clouds were closing in quickly. A military chopper could be heard in the distance as it closed in on an abandoned island. It passed over charred trees making a few of the remaining branches fall into a thick pile of ash. It was all that remained of a once beautiful forest.

It passed over old broken neighborhoods. Houses with doors nailed shut and broken windows. Glass spewed on once green lawns. A few tokens of peace could still be seen. A tricycle here, an old rubber ball there, even an old teddy bear that failed to make its way to safety.

Three women sat in the back of the chopper awaiting touchdown at their destination. It was at the center of the island, an old school academy that was now a battleground. Two groups were at war and it had nearly destroyed an entire nation. One for peace, the other a revolution.

"We reach touchdown in five." A voice could be heard through the ear pieces of the women who sat waiting. One woman, a busty red head, was packing a duffle bag full of medical supplies and ammunition. She looked up and nodded to another red head who had been cleaning an assault rifle. Picking up an ammo cartridge on her right, she swiftly thrust it into place, making sure it was secure, and looked over at a raven haired woman looking out onto the island. She was holding one side of the open door while her other hand held onto a piece of tightly nit cloth that was dangling from the top of the chopper. Her hair was being strewn about in the wind as she looked over the scenery and saw the quickly approaching school. There was a large garden which was surprising still mostly intact with a gazebo in the center. The gazebos ceiling had caved in, but over all it was mostly undamaged. Quickly ducking back into the chopper she faced the other women and gave a thumbs up. Hoisting a sniper rifle over her shoulder and onto her back she checked to make sure she had extra cartridges for her service pistol incase anything went bad. Ensuring she has a safe amount of ammo she leaned forward a little and watched the other two.

"When we touch down I want you to follow my every move. You got that?" She yelled over the roar of the chopper. Seeing the other two nod she continued.

"Mai, you stay with Nao and cover my flank." The busty red head nodded.

"We'll move in from the right building. Nao If you see enemy hostiles use a silenced weapon and take em' out. I don't want to blow our cover so easily. Remember this is a rescue mission alright?" She watched as the dim fire that had been in the rifle totting red heads green eyes had dimmed, she smirked. "Okay, good. We should be there soon." Holding a hand to her ear she pressed a small button and heard static. When it cleared she spoke. "Akane how much longer?" She heard static again, but a voice soon overpowered it. It was the same voice from earlier.

"We will be reaching touchdown in 10, 9, 8, 7,-" The raven haired cut off the voice as she took her hand off the button.

"Get ready." She yelled at the other two.

"We have reached touchdown." All three of them heard and the raven quickly jumped out of the chopper and ran for a tall wall and crouched against it signaling for the other two to follow. They crouched as they ran, pressing their backs against the wall as they reached it. The raven quickly glanced at her surroundings seeing a demolished building to her left and an open field to her right. They were at least two hundred yards away from the school

She signaled the other two to follow as she moved toward the building. Sprinting across a short path she reached the building and scanned the area again to see if anyone had noticed their landing. It seemed no one had as the field was still quiet. Leaning her back onto the wall of the building when she reached it she signaled Nao and Mai to wait behind her. She silently walked to the side of the building and quickly glanced around the edge. Seeing no one she signaled the others forward. When they reached her, she signaled that they move around the edge. She shimmied around the edge of the building and ducked under the remnants of a window making her way towards an opening. Half of the wall was gone, so she placed Mai and Nao near the whole.

With the raven in front of them Mai set her bag on the ground as she saw a hand held out to her. Mai unzipped the duffel and pulled out a cylindrical item made of metal with a pin on top. She placed it in the ravens awaiting hand and the raven firmly grasped it. As Mai zipped the bag up, Nao placed an arm across the woman's bust and pushed her back against the wall. With her assault rifle ready she watched as the raven focused on the opening in the wall and pulled the pin out of the metal object. The raven then threw it into the opening and ducked back closing her eyes and covering her ears as Nao and Mai did the same.

A loud bang was heard and smoke filled the room. The small team of women quickly entered the opening with Nao going in first with a small flashlight on top of her gun flashing in every direction as Mai and the raven crouched both brandishing pistols, looking for any hostile forces. Nao's voice could be heard through their headpieces. "Clear." And the room was silent again.

As the smoke cleared the team could make a better assessment of the room. It looked like it was once used for storage as there were a few broken desks and computers lying about. There was also a few moldy floor mats and basketballs which were probably used in the academy's gym class. Mai silently walked towards on of the old desks and propped it up. Setting the duffel beside her she took out an laminated map from the breast pocket of her sleeveless fatigue top. Her grey and white camouflage pants could barely be seen in the dark.

The raven walked over to her as Nao kept up a watch around them. Her hair had been pulled back into a high pony tail when they made sure the room was clear. Her black tank top fit her nicely and the knife sheath secured around her upper left arm was easily accessible. She was also wearing grey and white camouflage pants the same as the other two with a red band around her thigh. When she reached Mai she leaned over the busty red head and checked the map. They were close to the right wing of the school and it seemed like the enemy still had no idea that they where there.

"Okay so here is where we go in." The raven stated as she placed her finger on a marked section of the map.

"You and Nao will take these stairs and wait for my signal to move in. Intel shows that Midori is on the second floor of the right wing. We'll make our way through. I'll be on the first floor and we'll meet up here. It's a few yards away from the right wing." As she mapped out there course she heard a quiet shuffling and turned quickly to Nao. When she noticed she had the green eyed, red heads attention she waved her hand to the right stiffly. Nao nodded and silently walked towards a window frame. The glass was crushed on the floor and it crunched a little under the woman's boots. She put her rifle on her back and pulled a knife out of the sheath on her belt.

Maneuvering the knife at an angle where she was able to see outside the window frame she saw two men in uniform with rifles. They were talking as they walked and stopped a little ways away to smoke a cigarette or two.

Nao glanced at the raven and held up two fingers. The raven nodded and pulled out a silencer for her service pistol. Mai was crouched against a wall behind the desk holding the map and her own pistol.

The raven lifted up three fingers and started a countdown. Three, two, one. Nao threw her knife at one of the men who had his back turned on her. He let out a low groan as it sunk into his back. He dropped his cigarette and slumped forward and the other soldier caught him with a surprised look on his face.

As the other soldier was distracted, the raven moved towards the opening they had previously walked through and leaned out, aimed, and shot the man right between the eyes. Watching as the mans eyes rolled to the back of his head and a dribble of blood spewed from the wound, she motioned for Nao and Mai to come forward. The Raven was in front facing forward, Nao was behind her with her back to the wall facing the open clearing, and Mai was at the rear watching their backs.

When they reached the fallen soldiers Nao grasped her knife in the dead mans' back and swiftly pulled. A dull thud was heard as the body hit the ground again after it was lifted from the force of the knife being taken out. The raven checked the guard Nao killed ensuring he was dead. At the ravens nod, Nao and Mai lifted one guard and the raven took the other. They quickly moved back into the building and dumped the bodies in a dark corner.

The raven moved back over to the desk with Mai as Nao searched the bodies for anything useful to their mission. Seeing that the bodies had nothing on them she sighed and walked over to the desk as well.

"Natsuki, how are we going to meet up when you're on the first floor?" The busty red head asked. Violet orbs looked at the map curiously looking for another staircase.

"That's where the fun begins." Natsuki replied with a smirk. She pointed to a small X on the map. Nao glanced over her shoulder.

"Oi, Kuga. You want us to blow it up? That's going to attract way too much attention."

Natsuki smirked as she turned back to look at Nao.

"That's the point." She turned back to the map.

"We blow a hole here and you and Mai will slip through the hole and meet me here." She pointed to a circular area connecting the two wings. There were two exits on either side of the circle as well as an entrance to the right and left wings.

"In the confusion we'll slip outside and go to the right wing and enter here." Her lithe fingers spread across the map until it landed on the complete opposite area of where they had entered.

"Hey, what do we do when everyone scrambles to see what happened?" Violet eyes gazed curiously at Natsuki.

"We get Midori. She should be right here." She pointed at a large classroom a few yards away from the door they were to enter.

"Fine. But if I die I'm so going to haunt you." Nao said as she grabbed her assault rifle from her back bringing it in front of her. Natsuki replied with a smirk and somewhat folded the laminated map and handed it back to Mai. Mai proceeded to zip her bag back up making sure she had the right amount of explosives.

Natsuki looked to Mai then Nao and nodded giving them a thumbs up and a cocky smile. The she grabbed a small flashlight from her pants pocket. She fitted it to her pistol and walked through the building cautiously with Mai and Nao behind her in the same formation as before.

A light rustling was heard when the three reached the end of the building. A door was still in tact and it screeched as someone forced it's hinges to move. Natsuki, Mai, and Nao immediately ran for at least some semblance of cover. Natsuki was behind the slowly opening door, Mai was in a prone position behind an fallen piece of the ceiling with her pistol posed at the door, and Nao was crouching behind a fallen bookcase, a knife in hand.

The three heard a muffled curse and the sound of someone slamming their shoulder against the stuck steel door. Once, twice, and the door burst open a short soldier stumbling, almost falling over his own feet at the extra force applied to the door. Natsuki immediately kicked the door back when it came close to hitting her and rushed the confused soldier. Wrapping an arm around his neck in a sleeper hold she leaned back with the stupefied enemy. He started to thrash and kick almost making Natsuki lose her grip. In response she tightened her hold issuing quiet shushing sounds to her captive. There was a quirk of static and a muffled voice was heard in the room.

"Station five respond." The static ended and Mai and Nao looked at each other and then to Natsuki. Natsuki was still holding the slightly gasping soldier and applied more pressure with her arm ensuring her other hand could grab the radio from the captives belt with out a fight. Lifting the radio to the mans lips she pressed a button on the side and a quick static sound could be heard.

"Tell them you're fine." Natsuki whispered. The soldier was shaking and his face was quickly turning red. He nodded as best he could.

"St-station five here….all cl-clear." He rasped out. Natsuki released the button and placed the radio back in the soldiers belt. Nodding gently she whispered a "very good" before she quickly applied even more pressure making the soldiers' eyes bulge before releasing him. When he lurched forward and gasped for air Natsuki grabbed his face from behind and twisted his neck until a loud crack was heard. The man dropped to the floor.

Another bit of static was heard and the same voice came on again.

"Station five are you alright?" There was a brief moment of silence and all three women looked at each other silently, waiting patiently.

"Ah get off it. He's probably drunk again. Just leave him alone, let him sleep it off." It was a different voice and the three in the room held their breaths.

"Yeah I guess so. But I'm telling the Captain this time. It's the third time he's done it this week. You hear that Hiro!" There was a burst of laughter from what they assumed was only two men and a click was heard as the radio was turned off. All three women let out a huge breath. There was a steady silence as Mai stood and Nao moved towards the sniper totting woman. They listened for a few moments making sure the area was clear.

Natsuki glanced at her team and briefly nodded her head towards the door and they slowly made their way out. Natsuki crouched as soon as she exited the bashed open door and held her pistol in front of her. Scanning the area she found they were close to the flower garden and the broken gazebo. Pulling her sniper from her back she aimed it at the entrance of the garden. It gave almost a straight shot to the gazebo and it the scope was fitted for night vision. Peering into the scope Natsuki closed her left eye and her right green orb focused in on the gazebo. Flowers shifted in her line of sight by a strong breeze and she frowned.

The gazebo was clear so she slowly raised the barrel to the top of the academy building. There were two soldiers on the roof. One seemed to be looking directly at her and the other had his back turned a few yards away.

Natsuki slowly calmed her breathing, taking in deep even breaths, laying prone on the wet grass. She could feel her heartbeat slow and her body relaxed. The flowers dissolved in front of her eyes and the slight wind vanished. All she saw was the two soldiers. She felt only the cold, metal trigger. She had stopped blinking and counted down from three…two…one. She gently squeezed the trigger and a high pitched sound rang in her ears thanks to the silencer. She spared only a second to watch the guard who was facing her fall, head first, off the roof. She quickly shifted and another buzz was heard as the second soldier slumped forward.

Replacing the slightly heated gun on her back she looked towards her comrades.

"Let's move!" and they were sprinting towards the building as a light rain fell upon them. As they sprinted across the slightly damp field they were shrouded in darkness and moved with ease. Skidding across the grass and gravel they braced themselves and hit their backs to the hard concrete building. Mai let out a slight gasp as her left elbow hit the cement. "Idiot." She chastised herself while wincing. Nao and Natsuki paid no attention as they quickly searched the perimeter. Natsuki had her pistol down, clasped in both hands, looking towards their entry point. Nao was behind Mai (who was behind Natsuki) and held her rifle up with her left hand holding a knife towards the ground.

"Clear." Nao whispered.

"Clear." Repeated Natsuki.

"Ow…all clear." Still wincing Mai held a pistol in her uninjured hand.

Natsuki lifted up three fingers and counted down. On one, Natsuki ran in front of the door, pistol pointed at the glass. Mai ran to the other side of the door and aimed at the side. Nao was on the opposite side of Mai.

The hallway was empty.

Natsuki moved forward slowly, Mai at her side and Nao watching the rear. They were breathing softly and crouched as they walked, silencing their footsteps. Natsuki's eyes moved frantically around the hallway, watching for any signs of movement and she moved swiftly towards the wall as they approached a gap in the hallway that lead to the stairs. Nao and Mai crouched against the wall as Natsuki took a quick look of the gap. One soldier was guarding the stair way.

Natsuki pressed back against the wall and gave a quick look at Mai who was watching the rest of the hallway further down and at Nao who was watching where they had entered. Letting out a quiet breath she held her pistol and slowly turned her body towards the wall. Aiming the pistol in front of her, she gripped it tightly and maneuvered herself so that only the pistol and her right eye was aiming towards the stairway. The soldier was currently readjusting himself and never saw the slight movement. Natsuki quickly aimed and pulled the trigger and the soldier slumped down in front of her. Holding up an open hand she signaled for Mai and Nao to continue on without her up the stairs.

Quickly jogging down the hallway, Natsuki reached part of the wing the held classrooms. She hugged the wall and crouched under every door window she came across not wanting to draw attention to herself if there were any soldiers in the classrooms. Her pistol was held stiffly in front of her aimed down the hallway in anticipation as she glided down the hallway on soft steps. Slowing her pace she noticed the hallway started to widen as she reached the rendezvous point. Two soldiers were walking around the circle in the middle of the two wings. Quietly, Natsuki reached for her knife and pulled it out. Holding it above her head and looking into the window that she was crouching below. Seeing no patrolling soldiers in the classroom she grasped the handle of the door and quickly ducked inside.

Letting out a low sigh she moved behind a tipped over desk and sat. Touching a small button on her earpiece she whispered, "Nao, do you read me?" For a moment all that she could make out was static before the line cleared and a low, annoyed voice could be heard.

"I read you."

"Have you set the explosives?" Calmly Natsuki changed her ammo cartridge of her pistol.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy. The second floor was heavily guarded. We were lucky we weren't noticed. Only had to take out a couple of guys." There was a brief moment of static before the line cleared again.

" That's why I sent two of you." Natsuki grinned slightly when she heard a quiet grumble as her reply.

"Alright, tell Mai to set the charges for two minutes and get in position. It's about to get real busy here."

"Roger that, just don't get crushed under the debris." The line went dead.

Natsuki sat and waited, listening for the loud bang she was anticipating. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes as she counted the last thirty seconds down in her head. Opening her eyes when the distinct roar of an explosion assaulted her ears. She cracked her neck and was up like a shot and bolted out of the classroom quickly shooting the two confused soldiers in the middle of the circle. She heard gun fire behind her, but continued forward into the circle shooting a few of the soldiers running, assault rifles at the ready, from the right wing. Ducking down by one of the fallen soldiers she grabbed the rifle laying a few feet away from the body and aiming at the rest of the soldiers coming at her and taking the out with a couple of quick bursts. Pausing to reload for a moment Mai and Nao came up behind her.

"Damn, I was hoping you would have been crushed." Nao snickered. Natsuki just rolled her eyes.

"Let's move." They quickly moved into a triangle formation shooting anyone that could be seen. The team rushed out of one of the doors and swiftly ran to the main entrance of the right wing. Just as Natsuki had planned, the wing was empty.

They moved down the identical hallway fast and cautious. Reaching the stair well they took the stairs two at a time. Reaching the top of the stairs the slowed and silently checked to see if there were any soldiers still lingering in the second floor hallway. There were none. Forming their triangle formation again, they made their way to the classroom that hopefully held a still alive Midori. They reached the door and ducked underneath the window. Natsuki held up a hand and counted down from three. On one they rushed the room. Natsuki rolling into the room followed by a poised and ready Nao, followed by a crouching Mai in the doorway. Midori was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Natsuki stood with her rifle, aimed and ready, and walked slowly to Midori. Nao moved to the corner of the room behind Natsuki to look over the room and Mai stayed in the doorway. Cautiously stepping towards Midori, Natsuki stopped and aimed towards the far left hand corner of the room where a lone shadow came creeping out. A pistol aimed straight at Natsuki's head.

Honey hair framed an angular face and smiling red eyes came out of the darkness. A sweet smile showed bleach white teeth and made Natsuki hesitate.

"Ara, ara. What a surprise to see my Natsuki here." It was a soft, lilting voice that made Natsuki take a step back, eyes wide with confusion as she slightly lowered her rifle.

"Shizuru." A whisper as the girl with blood red eyes smiled wickedly and shot.

--

Authors note: Like it, hate it, whatever. Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any of its characters.

Authors note: Well chapter two is here and I'm surprised it is too. Just kidding. It's shorter than the first chapter so I hope you all will forgive me and all that. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It had been raining. A young girl in black military fatigues covered in mud let her tears mingle with the wet drops from the sky. Her tired eyes glared at the surrounding foliage of the training camp she had been raised at.

She hated this place, the people, the reason she was forced to stay. She was an orphan, simple as that. Two men had arrived to tell her that her mother had passed away in an accident. They took her to this place and she has never looked back. Kuga Natsuki, she was six years old.

Seven years had passed since then. She had been taught to fight, kill, and destroy. She could use any gun with the precision of someone twice her age and kill without blinking an eye, but today she had made a mistake. She had been in charge of a small group of girls just like herself and it was supposed to be a routine training mission. They were to survive together in the woods for two weeks and watch for hostile forces.

The first week had been a long and tiresome one and they were getting closer to their rendezvous point to be picked up and taken back to camp after a job well done. It was another three days hike away and the group was tired. Two girls stood on watch as the others took a long needed rest. One of those girls did not come back from watch and the unit was captured. They had failed their mission, she had failed.

"Damn it." She whispered as she looked down closing her eyes. She had been reprimanded and punished. Forced to spend the rest of the three days in a small room. It was all her fault, they screamed it at her. She had been released and told to train for the rest of the evening. She had just finished and the sun was beginning to rise.

Her hands were balled into fists at her sides and her right hand itched to grab her pistol. She bit her bottom lip and held her head as she started to shake. She was angry. Why did she have to stay here? Why did her mother have to die? Why did that girl on watch have to get captured? Why, why, why? She didn't have the answer as she screamed and grabbed her pistol from its holster and aimed at anything, anyone, it didn't matter anymore. She aimed with a steady hand as her body shook violently at an innocent looking pink flower growing out of the muck and mud around her.

"Why are you so lucky?" She whispered angrily at the flower as she was about to pull the trigger.

"Ara, ara. Beautiful flowers should be loved don't you think?" A voice. Natsuki whirled around, pistol at the ready, and aimed straight at the owner of that voice.

"What do you want?" She glared across at the girl who was slightly older than her who just smiled sweetly with her eyes closed and head tipped slightly to the side.

"Fujino. Fujino Shizuru." Shizuru opened her eyes and blood rubies stared at the girl holding the gun. The gun totting girl just stared in anger.

"I don't care who you are." The pistol shook slightly in her grip. Shizuru took a step forward still smiling.

"Get back!" An order. Shizuru came closer.

"I'm warning you." The pistol trembled and Natsuki took a small step back. Shizuru pressed her breast to the gun and grinned.

"Do it." It was a soft, comforting voice this time and Natsuki's eyes widened. Her hand steadied and she took a deep breath and stared into the eyes of the girl before her.

She couldn't do it. Shizuru placed a hand on Natsuki's outstretched arm an gently took the pistol from her grip. Natsuki's arm dropped as soon as the pistol had been taken and she looked down. Shizuru stood closer and wrapped the younger girl into her arms.

"Let's be friends." Shizuru's stroked the girls back and felt weak arms wrap around her stomach loosely and smiled as she felt an almost non existent nod against her shoulder. Shizuru disappeared four years later.

--

Natsuki stood stiffly as the bullet grazed her cheek. Her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as she felt the burning pain in her cheek. Mai and Nao immediately pointed their weapons at Shizuru's head as Natsuki slowly held up a hand and took a step forward.

"Natsuki." It was Mai. Natsuki glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and was snapped out of her daze. Forest green eyes snapped back to the smiling woman at the other side of the room.

"Are you in charge here Shizuru?" Natsuki's voice was full of authority and false strength. Shizuru noticed.

"Is Natsuki not happy to see me then?" She stepped forward and laid a delicate hand on Midori's cheek. She was out cold tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Natsuki glared as Shizuru traced Midori's jaw with one hand and had the other holding a pistol pointed towards her.

"Hmm and I thought Natsuki would be happy to see me after three years away." Shizuru winked at the raven. Natsuki looked away. Mai moved forward and Shizuru aimed her pistol towards the busty red head.

"Ara Natsuki should call off her little soldiers. We don't want anyone getting hurt do we?" Natsuki glared at Shizuru. Mai glanced at Natsuki and Nao concerned as to what she should do with the barrel of the pistol pointed towards her. Nao took a slow, unnoticeable step closer and Shizuru glanced in her direction before smirking back at Natsuki. The raven held her breath and looked at the unconscious Midori who was wrapped in the older woman's embrace. A human shield.

"Stand down." She ordered and Mai moved back behind her lowering her pistol and glaring at the honey haired woman. Nao still held her rifle aimed to the woman's head. Natsuki glanced over before keeping her eyes on Shizuru's ruby orbs.

"I said stand down." Nao kept watching Shizuru, her finger ready on the trigger. Natsuki moved over to her and set a hand on her arm. Natsuki looked into lime green eyes and Nao lowered her rifle. A soft chuckle filled the room.

"Ara, ara. They are so trained. You've gotten better my Natsuki." Natsuki held her head as Shizuru walked around the chair. Shizuru walked towards her until she was barely a few inches in front of the raven holding her pistol against the younger woman's breast.

"Familiar is it not? Only the roles have been reversed." Natsuki stared into the taller woman's eyes and slowly pulled her own pistol and pushed it into Shizuru's stomach.

"Not quite." Shizuru only smiled and wiped the blood off of Natsuki's cheek with her free hand and kissing the bullet graze softly.

"My mistake." She whispered and quickly back trotted away from the younger girl and stood on a window sill.

"Goodbye my Natsuki. Until we meet again." She smiled once more before dropping out of the window and into the dark night. Natsuki rushed to the window, but found no trace of the older woman. She was gone again.

"Damn it." The raven whispered as she looked down. She turned back to Mai and Nao who gave her questioning looks. She glared at them both.

"Untie Midori and lets get the fuck out of here." Natsuki ordered as she moved to lean against a desk that was still standing by the window. Mai quickly rushed to Midori and started to untie her while Nao just looked at Natsuki with angry eyes. The raven closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

Mai checked Midori over for any wounds and only found light bruising and small scrapes. There was only one wound that needed immediate attention, but there was nothing Mai could do for a broken arm. She was in better shape than the medic had expected.

"Natsuki." The busty red head glanced over to the raven. Once she had the other girls attention she motioned to Midori.

"We need to wake her up." Natsuki nodded and stood and walked over to the chair and held Midori's face in her hands. Looking over the older woman she frowned as she saw a small dribble of drool spill from slightly parted lips. The raven held Midori's chin in hand and gave her a fast, hard slap across the face causing the woman to stir and open bleary eyes. She looked almost…drunk.

"He-ey Natsuki!" Midori whispered drunkenly as her eyes tried to focus on the girl standing above her. Natsuki smirked lightly.

"Damn…you are drunk." Natsuki chuckled softly knowing the older woman was alright. Mai smiled at Midori and took a small package from her bag.

"Swallow this." She pushed a small pill into the injured woman's mouth and held a canteen full of water against her lips until she swallowed. Mai moved to help her stand and Natsuki offered to help the injured woman to her unsteady feet.

"Lets get you out of here." Natsuki grabbed the injured woman's hand and hauled her up and wrapped and arm around her to keep her up right. She waited until Mai also had her arm around the woman and let her take Midori's arm and wrap it around her shoulder. Natsuki slowly let Mai handle Midori's weight and stepped towards Nao who watched the scene in silence. Nao gave Natsuki an angry nod and Natsuki checked her pistol.

"Lets go." The raven said strongly. The group nodded and soon the team had quickly and quietly left the room and were making their way towards the staircase taking out any remaining soldiers they saw. Unfortunately a large group was waiting for them at the exit of the wing. Nao was in front and was taking out as many of the soldiers as she could before reloading and trading places with Natsuki in the back. They were taking fire from both sides. The soldiers numbers were slowly dying down until only a handful remained. Natsuki nodded to Nao when she looked over and pulled a grenade from her belt and pulled the pin throwing out the door were the soldiers were hiding behind. A moment later a loud boom and screams of pain were heard. Natsuki followed Nao with Midori and Mai trailing slowly behind. Nao burst through the exit first and took out and remaining soldiers with quick bursts of her rifle and they slipped off into the woods surrounding the school.

A helicopter sounded overhead and the group looked up as they raced out of the woods to a small clearing by a river. They stood and watched as the helicopter slowly touched down to the ground and two medics ran crouched down towards Midori and took her off of Mai's tired hands. The group crouched and jumped into the helicopter and were greeted by a smiling Akane.

"Hope everything went well." She yelled back at them. Natsuki nodded and gave the pilot a thumbs up. Akane nodded in return and switched a few buttons and pulled up on the flight stick.

"Alright lets go home." Akane said through her headset and the helicopter took off flying over the school on their way back to their base. Natsuki looked down at the school from above as she had before and stared off as they passed over the field they had run across. Watched as they flew over the tall hedges full of flowers and looked down at the broken gazebo. Staring back at her was a smirking Shizuru who gleefully blew her a kiss as the helicopter continued on its way.

"Shizuru what the hell were you doing here?" Natsuki whispered as she stared back as they left the small island and the once prestigious Fuka Academy.

"Oi, Kuga!" Nao yelled to be heard over the propeller blades. Natsuki turned back to acknowledge the red head.

"Who was that woman?" She asked as Natsuki took a seat next to her. Natsuki rested her head against the cool metal of the chopper.

"She was…a ghost from the past." The raven replied as Mai and Nao stared at her. Nao just closed her eyes and huffed at the answer while Mai looked at her hands that were neatly folded in her lap. Midori was resting on the floor of the chopper on a medical gurney and the two medics who had placed her there sat further away. One, a male, was sitting up front with Akane and the other, female, was checking over supplies for Midori. Nao sat with her hands crossed over her chest and tried to catch a few winks while Mai stared out the window waiting eagerly to get home. Natsuki just sat holding her injured cheek. One of the medics noticed the graze and walked over to her.

"Ma'am, let me clean that for you." It was the woman and she held a disinfectant wipe and bandage. Natsuki glared at her sharply and covered the wound.

"That won't be necessary." She replied harshly as the medic still stood in front of her.

"I insist." The medic glared back at her. Natsuki grabbed the medics jump suit and brought their faces closer together.

"I said no." And she pushed the woman back. The medic stood and fixed her jumpsuit before angrily stepping back to Midori who had opened her eyes slightly.

"Don't worry about her Yohko. She'll be alright in time." Midori looked up at the medic and smiled. Yohko looked down.

"Well how are you then? Need anything?" Yohko asked she leaned down a bit to hear the wounded woman more clearly.

"Now that you mention it I could use a little…sake." Midori grinned widely and Yohko just kicked her lightly with her foot.

"Damn drunk." The medic whispered as Akane's voice came from the cockpit.

"Fifteen minutes until touchdown people." They couldn't be more relieved to hear those words. Soon a large grey base appeared and they flew over the flat structures. They hovered over a large yellow circle with an H in the middle and slowly descended. When they touched down Midori was rushed to the medical wing of the facility. Mai, Natsuki, and Nao all jumped out after the medics were long gone and were greeted by two large soldiers in black fatigues who blended into the night sky.

"Welcome back Commander Kuga." They stiffly saluted the tired raven and she gave a crisp salute back.

"We have been ordered to bring you to the director as soon as possible." Said one of the soldiers and Natsuki looked to her team.

"Alright you two get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." Nao smiled smugly as she walked away with her hands behind her head and Mai was slow to follow. After giving Natsuki a reassuring shoulder squeeze she made her way into the facility and to her room. Natsuki watched them leave for a moment before sighing and looking towards the two soldiers.

"Lead the way." The soldiers saluted once more and briskly walked into the facility with a trailing Natsuki in tow.

The burly soldiers lead her passed spartan hallways and endless corridors with metal closed doors. Natsuki stared at the ground and walked with her hands at her sided. The wound on her cheek bubbled slightly with blood and she smeared it with a hand and looked at it with questioning eyes. Why was Shizuru there? What did it mean? She had disappeared when the organization started to crumble so did that mean that Shizuru was… The soldiers in front of her stopped and she bumped into one of them. She took a step back and looked up as they opened a set of double doors that had a symbol of what appeared to be an upside down question mark with a dot in the middle. She stepped through the doors and the soldiers closed them and stood at attention outside. Standing in front of a large desk and chair that was turned with its back facing her she took a slow step forward before standing rigidly and looking at the back of the tall leather chair.

"You needed to see me sir?" She asked in an obedient voice. The chair slowly turned and a short man with ghostly white hair and pink eyes appeared. He set his elbows on the desk in front of him and interlocked his fingers resting his head atop his hands.

"Yes, you have made Orphan proud of you today Commander Kuga." He smirked at the raven as she stood looking not at him, but above him. Natsuki straightened as she heard his voice and bowed slightly.

"Thank you Director, sir." The Director crossed his legs underneath the desk and watched as the Commander fidgeted slightly, trying not to show her discomfort.

"At ease Commander. I don't want you feeling…uncomfortable while in my presence." Natsuki's shoulders relaxed instantly and her feet were a foot apart and she held her hands behind her back.

"Now Commander, it has come to my attention that during your mission you met an old…friend. Am I correct?" His voice came out in a slow droll that made Natsuki's spine tingle. The raven glanced around the room before taking in a slow breath.

"That's correct." She held her breath at the next question the Director let pass through his lips.

"Tell me Commander, what do you think our dear old Shizuru was doing capturing a member of Orphan?" He smirked as Natsuki tensed and her eyes darted to the ground.

* * *

Authors Note: And that's the end of chapter two. Like it, hate it, whatever let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any of its characters.

Authors note: Chapter three. Okay so just in cast you might get confused, I'm putting flashbacks in the beginning of the chapters. So yeah. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm shutting up now so enjoy the chapter...or something.

* * *

"Natsuki."

A fifteen year old Natsuki emptied another cartridge from her M16 into a target half way down a shooting range. She did not hear the approaching footsteps or the lovely accented voice calling her name. She grabbed another cartridge of bullets and was in the process of reloading when two arms wrapped around her waist tightly and a soft cheek was pressed against hers. The raven lowered the rifle and stood rigidly in the embrace.

"Shiz…Shizuru. What are you doing?" She asked hesitantly as she glanced around nervously, placing her rifle down.

"Can I not see my Natsuki whenever I please?" The girl behind her whispered and kissed the ravens neck softly. Natsuki jumped and turned out of the older girls embrace. Their relationship had grown over the last two years that Natsuki had known Shizuru.

They were from two different groups. Shizuru, a year older than Natsuki, had been placed in a special task force called Child. Natsuki being a year younger, but with a high skill to kill, so to speak, was placed in another special force group known as Orphan. Child was taught to collect and analyze information, infiltrate, destroy, and kill. They worked under the radar. Orphan on the other hand survived on one thing, kill or be killed. Natsuki and Shizuru represented these groups well in their own right. Shizuru being Child's best operative and Natsuki being Orphan's greatest killing machine.

"This…this is against regulations." The raven whispered harshly as the ruby eyed girl just chuckled.

"Ara, is my Natsuki ashamed of me?" Shizuru smiled sweetly and grabbed the younger girls' hand and kissed it softly. Natsuki blushed hotly and pulled her hand away.

"It's not that…" The raven trailed off and looked at the dirt beneath her boots.

"Natsuki is so cute when she blushes." Shizuru held a hand to her cheek and watched innocently as Natsuki turned bright red once again. Natsuki glared.

"Don't say things like that!" Natsuki grumbled as she turned her back on the older girl.

"You shouldn't even be talking to me now anyways, I'm in the middle of training." The raven picked up and finished loading her rifle. She aimed down the sight and was about to fire when an arm was once again around her waist and the other was over her own on the trigger.

"You're arms are wrong." The older girl whispered in the ravens ear making the younger girl tremble slightly. Shizuru showed the correct position of the younger girls' arm and pulled the trigger. Natsuki's eyes widened as her shot was slightly more accurate then it had been before. Shizuru chuckled and moved her hand off of Natsuki's and moved it to the girls chin. Turning the ravens head to the side, she softly kissed the others lips sweetly before pulling away and seeing a bright blush on Natsuki's cheeks. Shizuru grinned and winked before moving away and returning to her own duties. Natsuki stared softly after her until she could no longer see the older girl.

"Kuga!" An officer was walking towards her.

"Damn it." The raven whispered. That little visit cost her five miles and a cleaning of the latrine.

--

"Fujino Shizuru, number one operative of special task force, Child." Natsuki straightened and looked at Nagi as she spoke of Shizuru.

"She left with Child three years ago when the war broke out. Her whereabouts have been unknown and she has allegedly been in charge of the capture of Sugiura Midori for unknown reasons. As of this time we still do not know why First Lieutenant Sugiura had been captured." Natsuki answered the Director crisply. Nagi gave the raven an amused smile.

"You were close to Fujino in the past were you not?" His small pink eyes watched as Natsuki straightened just a little bit more. It seemed as though the girl's back would break.

"That's correct." Natsuki replied in a low voice. The Director closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Ah so I see the reports are true. I wonder what that Mashiro is up to." He spoke in such a carefree voice that Natsuki quirked and eyebrow.

"Mashiro, sir?" She knew the name, everyone in Orphan did. Kazahana Mashiro, the leader of Child.

"Hai, hai. You may leave Commander." He waved a small hand at her dismissively and the raven frowned softly before giving a crisp salute and retreating from the Director's office.

The two soldiers in black fatigues were still standing outside of the double doors and saluted as she exited. She ignored them and headed down the long corridors of the base to the barracks. She passed the mess and glanced over spying the female medic from before eating at one of the tables. Natsuki continued walking.

She needed to get to her room, to her bed. The stress of the mission and seeing Shizuru again had finally caught up to her and the weird conversation with the Director only added more questions that she failed to know the answer to. Bringing a hand up to her forehead she rubbed the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming on. She didn't notice the short raven haired woman in front of her until she knocked into her. Both of the women stumbled slightly and Natsuki held out a hand and touched a wall to steady herself before watching the woman in front of her turn around.

"Sorry, that was my fault." Natsuki peered into cat like eyes.

"Ah Mikoto." Natsuki smiled slightly recognizing the girl smirking before her.

"Natsuki." Mikoto saluted the older woman and Natsuki chuckled. She had only known Mikoto for a short time since she had been stationed at a different base then she had been and was transferred a year ago. She was an expert with bladed weapons and when she arrived at the Orphan's main base she had a sudden attraction to her roommate Tokiha Mai. They have been joined at the hip ever since.

"I'm surprised you're not with Mai." The raven stated as she watched Mikoto grow slightly confused.

"Oh she sent me to the mess to get some food." Mikoto shifted a small bundle of assorted treats in her arms. Natsuki noticed and sighed.

"Well then I won't keep you." Mikoto smiled widely and trotted off to the barracks. Natsuki only rubber her eyes before following after the hyper woman. When the raven had reached her quarters, she threw herself upon her bed and closed her eyes.

"Shizuru, Midori, Child…what's the connection. Why did they need Midori?" She rubbed her face with a hand and slowly sat up.

"What the hell's going on?" She muttered. Her lean legs dangled over the side of her bed and she rested her elbows on her knees. She looked around. The room was plain and dark for she didn't bother with the lights as she entered. Running a hand through her long locks she sighed. Why did Shizuru surface for such a trivial assignment? It seemed so…stupid. Natsuki laid back down and placed her hands behind her head looking up at the ceiling. She yawned widely and closed her eyes.

"Screw it." Natsuki let out one last sigh before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

--

"Kuga!" A loud pounding woke the raven haired woman up. She looked over at a clock that was hanging innocently against a bare wall and glared at the time. She was off duty who the hell was bugging her? Natsuki pulled a blanket over her head as the pounding continued.

"Oi, Kuga open the door!" It was Nao. Natsuki could identify that voice anywhere. She threw the blanket off of her and shot up and glared at the metal door.

"What the hell do you want Yuuki?" The raven yelled. The pounding stopped. Natsuki blinked her eyes as a few minutes went by with out a reply. As soon as she was about to lay back down for a few more winks, she saw the handle of her door twist until an angry red head burst into the room. Natsuki jumped out of bed and held a small pistol to the younger woman's head.

"What have I told you about picking the lock on my door spider?" Natsuki hissed. Nao just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Get that toy out of my face puppy." Nao crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the raven out of the corner of her lime green eyes. Natsuki held the gun up for another minute and the women were caught in a glaring match. Natsuki sighed and closed her eyes and holding the gun to the ceiling. Nao smirked. Spider one, Puppy zero.

"What do you want?" Natsuki asked tiredly as she put the gun on her desk by the door. Nao placed a hand on her hip and looked around the empty room of her superior officer.

"I came to tell you that the Director wants you to go talk to Midori. As soon as possible I might add." Natsuki huffed and stretched. She was still wearing the same clothes from the night before and needed to change.

"I'm off duty today you know?" It had been a while since last she said that and it felt good to let the words roll of her tongue. She had been stressed out enough as it is and needed a day off. Nao just rolled her eyes.

"Go talk to her. You may even find out more about your ghost." Nao waved as she walked out of the room and Natsuki snarled at her back. Nao was a great soldier and Natsuki could respect that, but the woman herself…that's another story.

Natsuki rubbed her eyes and walked over to a closet situated to the right of her bed and opened it to retrieve a standard pair of black fatigues. Luckily for her she was a high ranking officer and was allowed her own private washing facilities. Walking into the bathroom she started a warm shower and stripped her clothes noticing small cuts and bruises here and there. She frowned as she looked at the graze on her cheek in the mirror. The steam from the shower had started to fill the small bathroom and the mirror started to fog concealing herself from her own view. She lifted a hand and wrote Shizuru's name on the mirror.

"Shizuru…" She sighed and wiped it away before stepping into the shower. The warm water did wonders for her aching muscles and her troubled nerves. She picked up a bar of unscented soap and scrubbed the dust and grime from her body noticing a few splotches of dried blood that she was sure was not her own. She washed her long tresses and closed her eyes just letting the water soak through to her aching bones. She cut the water and stepped out wrapping a small white towel around herself drying quickly. She dressed and stepped out of the warm bathroom and leaving her small quarters. She was headed to the mess, get some breakfast, then have a good long talk to Midori.

Once again she traveled the long corridors she had grown to love. She had been at this particular base since the war started. She knew it like the back of her hand so it didn't take long to reach the mess.

People stopped and saluted her as she walked by and she ignored them all. She waited in line at the buffet style mess and grabbed a tray before loading it full of anything and everything the kitchen still had that looked edible. Scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, everything. She gave a pass card to the cadet in charge of the register and smiled as he gazed at her towering plate of food. He handed her card back in a daze as she walked over to a condiment station and glanced around and grabbed at least fifteen packets of mayonnaise.

"Natsuki!" A voice shouted out to the raven and she looked around spotting her busty friend and Mikoto eating at a table close by. She walked over and took a seat.

"Morning." The raven ripped open a packet of mayonnaise and poured it on her mountain of food. It rivaled the height of Mikoto's. Mai stared.

"How can you eat that?" She watched as another packet was ripped open and poured over the food. This continued until her plate was completely white. Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"If you don't like it, don't watch. That's an order." The raven smirked and Mai rested her head in her hand.

"You're off duty Commander." Natsuki shrugged. Mikoto looked over at Mai and then to Natsuki then Natsuki's plate.

"So the mission was good?" Mikoto questioned finishing off the rest of her breakfast. Mai nodded hesitantly.

"Something like that." The busty red head said slowly. Natsuki just looked away. Mikoto nodded and quickly excused herself to throw her trash away and place her tray in its designated area. She came back and leaned down and quickly pecked Mai's cheek.

"I have to go, duty calls." Mai smiled and nodded and Natsuki just looked at her food. Mai watched as Mikoto left and turned her attention back to her friend.

"Are you alright?" She was concerned. She hadn't seen Natsuki this down since training when she had first met her. Mai knew Shizuru was the cause just as it had been before. She had never met the woman but she had heard stories. Shizuru and Natsuki had been close. How close...well she wasn't sure.

Natsuki had stopped eating and rested her head on the palm of her hand her forest green eyes staring off to the side.

"I need to speak to Midori. See if she knows anything." The raven held up a fork with a white blob sitting on top of it before closing her eyes and gulping it down. Mai nodded.

"Want me to come with you?" Natsuki shook her head.

"Enjoy your day off. Last night was hard and you should relax." Natsuki put her fork down and leaned back in the metal chair she was sitting on. Mai smiled softly.

"Sure. You do the same when you're done alright?" Mai stood and watched as Natsuki nodded.

"Good. I'll see you later then." She picked up her tray and gave Natsuki another bright smile before walking to a trash can and placing her tray in the designated area Mikoto had been in moments before. She frowned as she looked back at Natsuki who was leaning back and staring at the food in front of her. Mai sighed and left the mess.

Natsuki looked at her food and poked at it letting out an irritated groan before standing, the legs of the chair screeching against the floor. She threw the rest of her meal away and left the mess headed for the med bay. It was time to talk to Midori, time to get some answers.

* * *

Authors Note: Like it, hate it, whatever. Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any of its characters.

AN: So...Here's an updated chapter 4. Chapter 5 maybe hopefully sometime in the next week or so. No promises. I found my outline and stuff so we're good to go. Hopefully.

* * *

A loud thud could be heard followed by a gasp of breath all around the small gymnasium. A raven haired woman laid flat on her back looking wide eyed at the ceiling. The sound of flesh hitting leather resonated through out the room as other young cadets trained around her. A hand was suddenly thrust in her face offering to help her stand once more. She stared up at ruby red eyes and frowned as a coy smile spread across pink lips exposing shining white teeth. The raven pushed the hand away and sat up before inhaling deeply and stumbling to her feet catching her breath. She huffed at smiling red eyes and turned her back to the older honey haired woman.

"Again." The raven folded toned arms across her chest. A small chuckle was her only reply. A twitch of the eye and a biting of the lip was the ravens rebuttal. A soft hand on a tense shoulder. The raven glanced at the hand briefly before grabbing the hand and attempting to throw the older woman over her shoulder, but ruby eyes expected the movement and countered resulting with the younger girl on her stomach and her arm held tightly to her back. Soft thighs could be felt on the younger woman's sides and she blushed hotly when a light weight was added to her back. Two soft lumps were pressed gently to her shoulder blades and those soft smiling lips were suddenly grazing the ravens neck.

A hot breath whispered, "Natsuki." In a slow drawl with a soft nip to a sensitive earlobe. A shudder. A smirk against a red neck.

"Meet me in my quarters." A brief touch of lips, "After lights out." And suddenly the weight was lifted and the ravens arm was released. Jumping to her feet the seventeen year old Natsuki looked at an eighteen year old Shizuru with hard eyes. Shizuru just stared back with a grin and pointed to the ravens cheeks. Natsuki's eyes opened wider as she brought a hand up to a hot cheek and gasped before turning her back on the older girl once more.

"Again." The raven said roughly and, once again, a chuckle was her only reply.

--

The halls were quiet as she traveled down them. The smell of cleaning supplies burned her nose as Natsuki walked closer and closer to the med bay. The Director wanted her to talk to Midori, the woman they had rescued from Child the other night. She knew she needed to get answers, there were just too many questions left unanswered and apparently Midori could answer some of those questions. She paused for a moment when a flash of red crossed her line of sight and she looked out a window next to her spotting a bright red flower in bloom. A name came to mind and she squashed the thought before it could even begin to form.

Continuing along her way, she traced the cement walls with her hand before reaching a set of double doors. Taking a deep breath she braced herself and walked the few remaining steps to the med bay expecting anything as soon as she stepped through into the white light.

Pushing open the white double doors she was flooded with…nothing. The whole place was empty except for one bed right next to a window at the far side of the room. A shock of red hair made Natsuki sure she was in the right place. Glancing around, she walked slowly and pulled up a chair next to the woman's bedside and leaned back. She craned her neck left and right looking for any sign of another patient or doctor, hell there weren't even any nurses milling about. What the hell was going on?

"It's good to see you," A slow almost drunken drawl came from the bed beside her, "I was wondering when you would be sent to see me." Bleary half closed eyes smiled at the raven haired girl sitting next to the once captured Lieutenant.

"Sugiura, glad to see you're all right." Was the crisp reply from the raven as she sat just a little bit straighter.

"Oh please no need to be so formal." A loud hiccup interrupted the redhead. "It's not like there's anyone else around. Look at this place, it's a ghost town." Natsuki took a look at the redhead and noticed the slightly pink cheeks and frowned. Back for a day and already the woman had found some form of alcohol.

"You know why I'm here then?" Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest leaning back into the chair trying to get as comfortable as possible in the metal seat.

"Oh sure, sure. You're here for my report right? Why the great Fujino Shizuru would go out of her way to capture lil' ol' me?" A loud laugh escaped the older woman's throat and it grated slightly on the raven's ears.

"Well, that's just a secret I'm gonna have to keep to myself a little while longer." Midori smirked and leaned back into her pillows. "It wouldn't be fun if you knew all the answers now would it. You have to play the game right or ya don't get to play at all." Midori hiccupped and winked at the same time causing her face to distort in some bizarre fashion and Natsuki's eyes flared slightly as she pursed her lips.

"What exactly do you mean Sugiura? You think this war is a game?" She leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and fingers tented in front of her lips concealing her scowl.

"It isn't what I think it's what I know that you would like to know isn't that right Commander? If I let you know then there wouldn't be anything worth knowing anymore now would there?" She laughed crisply as laid back on her pillows holding her sides.

Natsuki was furious. What the hell did she think she was doing? Talking in circles, wasting valuable time. Reaching behind her Natsuki grabbed the pistol that was nestled in her pants and held the butt firmly before taking a calming breath and letting it go. Standing and turning her back on the woman she noticed the medic from the helicopter and mess hall behind a white curtain staring at the two of them. Her eyes were closed off and Natsuki walked crisply towards her.

"Do you know something about this?" She whispered harshly leaning in close to the medic.

"I can assure you Commander I know nothing." Was the woman's crisp reply, refusing to look the raven in the eye and instead focused on the redhead still laughing in the hospital bed. Natsuki, infuriated, charged out of the room in long strides leaving the medic and crazy patient alone.

Dark eyes watched her go before moving from behind the sheet and stepping towards the Lieutenant.

"You shouldn't have done that you know. Playing with her head like that." She sat in the once occupied seat and crossed her legs resting one arm behind the back of the chair. The redhead had stopped laughing and was looking intently out the window to a sunny day outside.

"I had no choice and you know that." She looked at the woman beside her all traces of her earlier drunkenness completely disappeared.

"It doesn't mean I have to like it." With a sigh the medic stood and stretched, planning to go back to work. A hand reached out and grabbed hold halting her progress.

"Don't go. Not just yet Yohko, please?" The redhead was looking down so the medic couldn't see her face. With a gentle squeeze Yohko complied and sat in metal chair once more.

--

The pistol kicked back in her hands as a shot resonated throughout the cement walled shooting range. Another shot crackled as the raven pulled the trigger quickly. She needed to relax and shooting was the only thing that relaxed her besides…

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She cursed as she shot focusing more on venting her anger then accuracy. Soon the clip was empty and the hollow click, click, click of the empty barrel was the only sound that filled the room. Why would they waste her time like that? Had she done something wrong and they decided to fill her head with useless information? The crazy drunk speaking in riddles. She could have been sleeping after a long night of saving her sorry ass in the first place. But no, practically dragged out of bed to listen to some bullshit report. If you can even call it that in the first place.

Natsuki slammed the gun down and punched a button on her left causing a piece of paper to come zooming towards her. The silhouette of a body came to a halt in front of her. Glancing up at the piece of paper that helped cool her raging anger she tsked when she noticed all the shots, except for one, were embedded into the poor paper man's head. The one that had gone stray had destroyed the heart of the fake man.

"Come on Kuga, where's your head?" She hit both hands on the table in front of her and racked her brain trying to find an answer. To many riddles, questions, people. She couldn't take it.

"She said it was a game. Who the hell would call war a game?" Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

"Hey Natsuki, you in here?" A voice echoed and caused the raven to look in the direction her name was called. Mai came into view and leaned against a cold wall.

"I thought I'd find you in here and on your day off too." She smiled lightly and moved closer to the confused girl.

"Mai, what are you…" She was cut off as the paper was ripped off of the medal holder.

"Hey, nice work! Shot through the heart huh? Pretty good." Purple eyes looked up at her and pink lips smirked.

"Want to help me teach Mikoto some hand to hand for a little bit?" She grabbed Natsuki's arm and started to drag her out of the shooting range.

"Wait…Mai…hold on a sec." The raven tried to protest as she was dragged along but the busty red head refused to listen.

"Come on it'll be fun. You need to socialize a little more you know that? Get out of this pit every once and a while." Natsuki only sighed and relented to letting the other girl pull her along. As they stepped out into the bright sunshine only one thought crossed her mind.

'What the hell is going anymore?'

* * *

AN: Like it, hate it, whatever let me know. Sorry it's short.


End file.
